Dark Savior
by Catie Kerwood
Summary: Emily was no one, she had nothing, that is until she met her dark savior.
1. Dark Savior

Dark Savior  
  
Ch. 1  
Oh god, Emily was so cold. Lying on the cold hard ground was torture, she hugged her arms closer to her chest and curled tighter up into a ball but it wasn't helping. She could hear footsteps passing; her eyes clenched tight to keep from seeing the look of disgust they were giving her. A particularly heavy tread passed by her and she heard them stop, not again oh please not again. Something heavy was laid on her, a coat she thought, and warmth spread through her body. She felt herself get picked up in strong arms, calmed by the warmth radiating from the persons body. It had to be a man, it just had to be, the person had the male smell and the tread by the sound of it was long and heavy. Definitely a man, she opened her dark emerald eyes and tried to see their face but she couldn't it was too dark. Black started to cloud her vision, whether from exposure, exhaustion, are starvation, she didn't care. She just welcomed the darkness.  
  
Hey everyone, this just popped into my head today. I'm sorry I haven't updated Fey yet, my parents have my laptop *sob* but midterms are coming out soon and I've worked really hard to get my grades out of the gutter. So here's hoping! * Crosses fingers * 


	2. Waking Up

Dark Savior  
  
Ch. 2  
  
Why did he save her? She reminded him so much of Jack, maybe that was it, maybe that's why. He helped her to fill the void that Jack's death had left. No, he won't think about that, he can't. Riddick watched as the girl slept, watching for any signs of distress, mainly listening to her breathing, which was smooth and rhythmic. That was a good sign.  
When Emily woke up she was laying in a large bed, nearly covered completely with heavy blankets. She snuggled more deeply underneath and tried to go back to sleep. Then the realization hit her that she didn't know where she was. She sat up and looked around a little scared, she beat that down she would not be scared. She ran her hand though her longish light brown hair and noticed toes of boots illuminated by light coming from what looked like a bathroom.  
"Who's there?" she asked.  
"Go back to sleep girl." A man's deep voice said.  
"Not until you tell me who you are and where I am."  
"Go back to sleep. You're still tired I can tell. Just go back to sleep, when you wake up you'll get answers." He said and she uneasily lay back down. He saw her eyes close and after a while her breathing changed, she was asleep. Riddick would be there when she woke up, he would give her answers, maybe not the ones she wanted but she will get them. She looked so much like Jack, acted like her too. He could already tell this girl was... something, and he didn't even know her name.  
  
What's up all? I actually have a finished 5-part story, but it's difficult to find. It's called Of Love and Loss, you have to search for my name or go to my profile and look at all the things I've written to find it. I think its one of my best yet. But you can decide for yourself. Its used to be called Suggest a Title, so for all the people who've read that, I finally finished it. So enjoy! 


	3. Can't Leave

Dark Savior  
  
Ch.2  
It didn't take long for Emily's nerves to wake her again, and when she looked around she saw the boot tips again.  
"Still here huh?" she asked but received only silence. "So how about those answers?"  
"I have a few questions of my own first." The man said.  
"Ask away."  
"What's your name?"  
"Emily."  
"Where are you from?"  
"Taurus 9 originally. That all?"  
"Yes, its your turn." He said and Emily nodded.  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
"Do you understand that if I tell you, you can never leave?"  
"And why is that?"  
"Security risk."  
"Ah okay, what are you some big crime boss or something?" she asked and could swear she saw him grin.  
"No nothing like that." He said with humor in his voice.  
"Okay, so...who are you?" Emily asked.  
"Richard. B. Riddick." He said and she laughed.  
"No really who are you?" she said smiling. Riddick leaned forward allowing light to reveal his face, Emily's eyes went wide and leapt off the bed getting as for away as possible.  
"Shit!" she exclaimed and swung open the bedroom door, but before she could run, in swift movements Riddick stood and slammed the door closed again.  
"I thought I told you that you couldn't leave." He said and backed away from him her eyes darting around the room, looking for possible escape routes.  
"Pease just let me go." She said slowly putting her hands up in front of her.  
"I can't do that now. You might tell someone."  
"I promise I won't, just let me go."  
"Can't take that chance." Riddick said, he opened the door and left. He left the ship and went to the nearest bar, as he sat down in the stool the bartender looked at with a start.  
"Hey aren't you..." he began.  
"No." Riddick said shortly and the bartender shrugged.  
"What can I get you?"  
"A beer will do." He said and within a few short minutes it came and he sipped it slowly. When he was done he paid and left, he lowered the hatch of his ship and boarded. Without thinking he automatically there was something wrong, there was something missing. He ran up to his room and threw open the door, Emily was gone and so was one of his coats.  
"SHIT!" he yelled and left, racing off into the night.  
  
Hi all, thank you all those who reviewed my story. I highly appreciate it. To all Fey fans: I will be working on it again soon. I finally came up with an ending, and I can't continue a story until I know the ending. So sometime soon you'll be seeing some new chapters. I will also be working on the second part of Moon. 


	4. Appointment

Dark Savior  
  
Ch.3  
Riddick ran back out the hatch and tried to track her. She couldn't have gotten that far, he was only gone for a little while. Cursing himself mentally for leaving her alone he waked through the streets just as it started to snow.  
  
Emily was in a nondescript building on a nondescript street sitting in front of a not very nondescript man.  
"You're late." He said calmly and she shrugged.  
"Lost track of the time."  
"Where'd you get the coat?" he asked indicating to the long black woolen coat she was wearing over her clothes.  
"Get on with it Drew. What do you need me to do this time?" Emily asked and he produced a file, he slid it across the large desk at her and she picked it up, she opened the file. "Xara 10 huh?"  
"Ever been?" Drew asked.  
"No, but I've heard about it, I hear its nice."  
"Oh it is, I want you to go there and contact the man in the file." He said and she looked in the file again.  
"Edmund Rochester? He a Jane Eyre fan or something?" Emily asked with a slight smile.  
"A fan of who?" Drew asked with a puzzled look and she shook her head.  
"Never mind. So how will I find this guy?"  
"He'll find you. Just be there within three days." Drew said and slid a package at her. She picked it up and, stood up and left the room. She knew what was in it; it was SynthXTC, one of the most powerful narcotics on the market today. As she left the building she pulled the collar tighter around her neck as the wind blew. She went purposely in the opposite direction of Riddick's spaceship.  
  
Riddick saw Emily walk out of a building and he tailed her quietly, she was unaware of his presence.  
  
Emily walked down the street and shivered as the wind picked up. Suddenly someone came up behind her and put a hand over her mouth.  
"What do you think you're doing?" she heard Riddick growl in her ear. She hid the package in her coat as Riddick released her.  
"Would you believe I was out for a walk?" she asked.  
"No."  
"I didn't tell anyone, I just had an appointment to make."  
"With who?"  
"You don't need to know." Emily said and pushed past him, when she went past he felt something hard and square press into him. He grabbed her shoulder whipped her around and dug into the coat finding the package. "Don't open that." She said slowly, he perked an eyebrow and tore off the brown paper. He opened the box and quickly shut it with an enraged look on his face.  
"What the fuck are you doing with this?" Riddick snarled. 


	5. Picture

Dark Savior  
  
Ch. 5 (this is really Ch. 5 I made a tiny mistake in labeling the chapters if you haven't noticed)  
  
"Give that back. You don't know how important that is!" Emily said and tried to snatch it back but he held it out of reach.  
"What are you doing with this?" he asked again.  
"I can't tell you that now give it back." She said and managed to pull it out of his hands. She tucked it back in the coat and before Riddick could stop her started to run away from him. He shook his head looking skyward and chased after her. It wasn't hard to track her this time and he manipulated her run back to his ship.  
  
When Emily reached the familiar ship she sat down on the ground giving up on running. Riddick stood in front of her and looked down at her.  
"You did that on purpose didn't you?" she asked not looking at him.  
"Yup. So what's that all about?" Riddick asked and she looked up at him.  
"I need to get to Xara 10 in three days." She said avoiding the answer.  
"And if you don't?"  
"Then he'll kill me."  
"Who?"  
"Drew Smarro, one of the leading drug cartel leaders in this quadrant. I've been trafficking for him since I was 18."  
"And if you don't deliver that stuff he'll kill you." Riddick said.  
"Yup, he's been avoiding it but he's run out of family members."  
"What do you mean?" Riddick asked as she stood.  
"Last time I tried to get out he killed my sister." She said. "Jackie, she's dead because of me. That was 5 years ago." She said and absent-mindedly took a picture out of her pocket. She looked down at it and smiled. "That's my little sister Jackie." She handed the picture to Riddick, when he saw it his eyes went wide. It was Jack. 


	6. Mission

Dark Savior  
  
Ch. 6  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Emily asked and Riddick looked from her to the picture and back at her again.  
Sisters, no wonder she reminds me of Jack. Riddick thought as he handed the picture back to her.  
"I knew her." Riddick said.  
"You did? How?"  
"You ever heard of the Hunter Gratzner crash?"  
"Sure everyone has."  
"Jack..... Jackie was one of the survivors."  
"She was? I never knew that. But on that planet it was released that there are these creatures on it. Oh god what she must've gone through. You called her Jack, why?"  
"During the..... incident she was masquerading as a boy. Safest way to travel by herself, smart kid. Only when it was after the eclipse and when I realized that the creatures were tracking her did I know that she was a girl. I saved her life a few times."  
"Thank you for that. The last time I saw her was when Drew killed her, I don't know how he knew that she was my sister."  
"Well you two look a lot alike."  
"We do? I've never noticed before."  
"The first time I saw you I thought you were Jack. Then I remembered that she was dead, but couldn't just walk past you. So this Drew guy killed her?"  
"Yeah, shot her."  
"Well he's dead man walking."  
"Do not think for one second that you're going to be successful in killing Drew Smarro, he's got more bodyguards than a president. You'll be dead long before you see the whites of his eyes." Emily said.  
"Hey Em, this guy bothering you?" they looked to see a tall imposing looking guy behind them.  
"What are you doing here Markus?" she asked and Markus grinned.  
"The boss had me tail you." He said.  
"Your boss not mine."  
"You do work for him too."  
"Occasionally. I need the package wrapped again." She said holding it out to him; he took it and looked from it to her.  
"What happened?"  
"I fell." Emily said sternly.  
"You didn't take any of this did you? I mean you say that you don't do this stuff....."  
"No I didn't take any of it."  
"Okay, who's the guy?" Markus asked indicating to Riddick.  
"My transportation. Just wrap the package back up again." She said and he turned his back on them. When he turned back around the package looked like it's was never opened before. He handed it back to her and she stuck it in her coat again. "You can leave now." She said smiling bitterly and Markus left without a word. They watched as he disappeared and Riddick turned to her.  
"Xara 10 huh?" he asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Its nice there."  
"So I've heard, I need to get there in three days."  
"So I heard. Well let's go then. But this is the last time you do this, if this Drew guy has any problems with it he'll have to speak with me."  
"You handling me Riddick?" she asked.  
"No, but I will if you don't take your head out of your ass."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Jack is dead because of you. Being in this business is killing you and everyone around you, you just don't seem to notice."  
"Whatever. Just get me there and I'm outta your....." she looked up at his shaven head. "Hair."  
"Oh no you ain't ditching my that easily. Come on lets go." He said and they boarded the ship.  
  
(A/N: Please read Soothe The Savage Beast! I have one review of it and its from one of my friends, I asked her to read it. Anyways.....yeah.) 


	7. Nightmares

Ch. 7  
  
Emily was asleep in the bed that was in the bedroom that used to be Jack's. Nightmares plagued her slumber.  
  
She was standing in a room, her arms held behind her back by a gruff looking man with a gun. Drew stood a few feet away, his gun drawn. Another girl was brought in and her jaw dropped as she recognized the green eyes, dark hair, and slender face so much like her own.  
"Jackie." She said and Jack stopped struggling to look at her.  
"Emily!" she exclaimed and struggled harder trying to get to her long- lost elder sister. The man holding her tightened his grip on her and she stopped. Drew walked over to her, when he raised his gun Emily knew what he was going to do.  
"Drew no! Please don't kill her! I promise I'll keep making deliveries, just please let her go!" she cried but Drew paid her no mind. He held the muzzle in front of Jack's forehead; she looked strangely calm, an odd smile coming over her face.  
"You kill me and he'll come after you, he will track you down until he gets you. And when he does there won't be enough of you to identify." She said and he shrugged pulling the trigger, Emily screamed seeing her sister die. She sagged in her captor's arms and he dropped her to the floor. She crawled to her sisters' body and held her hand, it was cold and lifeless. Her green eyes staring at nothing but seemed to be fixed on Emily's face. Emily lay down on the floor next to her beloved sister and cried.  
  
Emily woke sitting upright in the bed, a cold sweat covering her body and soaking the oversized shirt Riddick let her borrow. Down the hall meanwhile Riddick was also dreaming.  
  
He stared at the front of a building a light on in the very top window; he tracked Jack to this spot. She had been taken a few hours ago, fear had struck his heart when he returned to the ship to find her gone, a sign of a struggle in the cargo hold. He stopped staring and entered the building climbing up the flights of stairs. He came to a door with his knife drawn.  
He pictured himself barging in the room and killing Jack's captor's then gathering her into his arms and taking her back to the safety of the ship. When he kicked open the door however he saw the room empty, except for the body of a painfully familiar girl lying on the floor with a bullet wound in her forehead. He very numbly walked to Jack's side and knelt down seeing her green eyes stare at nothing.  
"Jack." He said weakly and picked her up in his arms, what he did next is what he wanted to do since Carolyn was ripped from his grasp, he cried. Only these tears weren't for Carolyn, they were for his best and only friend who lay dead in his arms.  
  
Riddick woke his eyes snapping open. He sat up in his bed hugging his knees to his chest. After a few minutes he laid back down and quickly fell back to sleep.  
  
Riddick walked down the short ladder to the kitchen area the next morning to see Emily sitting at the small table looked tired and sad.  
"How'd ya sleep?" he asked and she looked at him.  
"Not good."  
"Me either."  
"I had a dream about Jack."  
"Me too."  
"About the night she died."  
"Me too."  
"I miss her Riddick."  
"As do I Emily, as do I."  
  
I got a suggestion from a reader about a flashback; it was a good suggestion so I did it. Thanks. Please R and R any creative suggestions are welcome. 


	8. Dredging up the Past

Ch. 8  
  
Riddick sat in the pilot's chair putting in the coordinates for Xara 10. It would take them about two days to get there, at his current speed that is. He eased up the throttle and they gently pushed forward. There, they'll get there in one and a half days. The put the ship on autopilot and went up the ladder to the upper levels, the living quarters. He knocked on the door of the bedroom that used to be Jack's.  
"Come in." Emily said and he opened the door seeing her curled up in a fetal ball on the bed, her back to him. He went over and sat on the bed, when she felt his weight on the mattress she uncurled and sat up.  
"Jack never told me she had a sister." Riddick said randomly and she looked at him then shrugged.  
"Not a big surprise, Jackie was a very private person. Even when we were little."  
"What was she like when she was younger?"  
"Quiet, very reclusive. The only person she wanted to be around was me; then again it went both ways too. I loved and adored my sister, more than anything else in the world. When our parents died we promised each other that we would never be separated. The foster agencies tried to separate us so we ran."  
"It must've been tough though, two teenage girls out on their own."  
"We protected each other. Made sure no one messed with us, the only times we were ever apart was when we were out fleecing the masses. That shortly ended when I came back one night and found her being gang raped. I almost killed them, the guy that was on her when I found them I nearly beat him to death."  
"What stopped you?"  
"Jack. The next morning we stowed away on a freighter that was heading for the Frontier Planets. I became even more protective, she acted like it was annoying but after every one of her rants she smiled, she saw my reasoning."  
"How'd she end up on the HG?" Riddick asked not getting it.  
"That day, we were both planning on being on that ship. One of the reasons, it was going to the Tangiers system and we've never been there before and the other reason was because you were being transported on it." She told him smiling and he looked at her returning her smile.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah, you were our idol, nobody would dare mess with you. Not unless they had a death wish." She said then shook her head. "I wanted to get one last job done before they shipped out, so I told her to hide in the cargo hold and just wait for me. She did and I went to go look for a target. I picked the wrong one though, he felt me pick his pocket and he made a commotion, I gave the wallet back to him but he didn't care he wanted to get me arrested. By the time I ditched him the ship had taken off. I remember seeing her run up the ramp before anyone noticed. That was the last time I saw her before Drew got a hold of her. You'll have to fill in the gaps, of the time that you two got together and she died." Emily said and Riddick nodded launching into the long story about what happened on the planet, to the times where Jack lived with him, the little sister he never had. 


	9. HELP!

Hi! Its C! Umm I just wanted to post this note because I am in desperate need of help.

Okay, my problem is that I'm having some difficulties with where to go with Dark Savior. So I'm going to leave it up to my wonderful readers bats eyelashes.

A) Riddick and Emily get into a romantic relationship and Riddick kills Drew.

B) Riddick and Emily DON'T get into a romantic relationship but Riddick still kills Drew.

Either way Drew is gonna die for what he did to Jack. So which one? A or B? Email the choices instead of posting a review for them at CEKerwood at hotmail-dot-com

Thank you!


	10. Messages

After pooling together the responses I found that more people voted for A than for B. To all those who voted for B, sorry but majority rules. There will be no 'replacing Jack' either. Jack in, Riddick's mind, is irreplaceable. But he and Jack were never in a romantic relationship; she was a little sister and a best friend to him.

Ch. 9

Riddick woke up and looked at the sleeping girl in his arms, at first he thought it was Jack, but then he remembered that Jack was dead. A spike of pain speared through his heart at the thought and he visibly winced. He pushed them aside, pushed them back into a painful corner of his mind. His shined eyes focused on Emily and the first thought that came into his mind was:

_She's so beautiful._ There were great similarities between her and Jack but there were differences too. Emily's mouth was fuller, her face more round but not by much. Her eyes were slightly upturned at the far corners and the green was starker with hints of sky blue around the edges. But she was definitely off limits. She was Jack's _sister_ for god's sake!

Emily made a small noise in her sleep and her brow furrowed deeply before smoothing out. He very slowly and carefully took his arms from around her and got up from her bed, looking down at her for a second before leaving the room quietly.

When he was gone Emily curled into a fetal ball, subconsciously missing the warmth that she had been wrapped in moments before.

Riddick lay on his bed, on his back with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. He shoved all his feelings for Emily away and erected a barrier between him and those thoughts. He heard Emily get up a short time later and go into the bathroom, the shower starting. Hundreds of lightening fast images of him joining her ran through his mind, making his heart speed up and his eyes go wide. He shook the images away and turned onto his side, facing the door. He blinked but when he opened his eyes Jack was kneeling in front of the bed looking at him.

"Jack!" he said sitting up swiftly. She smiled at him and nodded, he drew her into a bone-crushing hug and she patted his back awkwardly.

"Nice to see you too Riddick." She wheezed. "I've heard that breathing is very healthy for you." He released her and tucked a piece of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"But you're..."

"Dead? Yup I am." She said and crawled onto the bed. She sat with her back leaning against his chest like she always did when she was alive and he put his arms around her. "It's a bummer isn't it Riddick?"

"What is?"

"My death, Drew killing me that is. I finally found my sister after years of missing her and I was killed in front of her. I wonder if she cried." She said and Riddick laid his chin on the top of her head.

"Of course she did Kiddo. She's your sister and she loves you. Still does too." He said and she looked up at him.

"Did you cry?"

"Must be going soft in my age because yeah Jack, I did cry. Don't you dare tell anyone in the afterlife, especially not Carolyn. I could just see the little twit jumping up and down yelling 'I told ya so!'" Riddick said and Jack laughed.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone that Big-Evil cried over the death of a teenage girl."

"Got a question for ya Kid."

"Yeah?"

"Are you a ghost? Or am I dreaming?"

"Little bit of both I guess. I'm always with you Riddick, always be watching over you. As corny as that sounds." Jack said and he started to smooth down her shoulder length hair.

"I miss you Jack, miss you so much." Riddick said and she sat up and turned, looking at him.

"I miss you too Riddick, you were the best big brother I've ever had, well based on the fact that I only have a sister, you're the only big brother I've ever had. Even if we're not really related."

"Might as well be, Kid." Riddick said grabbing her waist and turning her so she fell against his chest with an 'oomph', his arms around her once more. She laughed and snuggled into him.

"It's okay you know." She said after a very long comfortable silence.

"Hmm?"

"Its okay that you have feelings for Em. If you two had met before I died, I would have tried to hook you two up."

"I'm going to kill Drew, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know. And I know that its gonna be painful."

"Very painful."

"Yup, he's screwed alright."

"Super screwed."

"Unless Great White Sharks discover a way to contract rabies, you pissed off is a very scary thought."

"Thank you Jack." Riddick said smiling at her and she smiled back.

"No, thank _you_ Riddick. Now you get some sleep. You're really startin' to hallucinate. I mean when's the last time _I_ smiled?"

"Well there was that one time when you were feeling bummed out and I nearly tickled you to death."

"Well yeah but..."

"And that time I got you those white lilies for your sixteenth birthday. Can we say 'ear-to-ear' people?" Riddick said and she swatted his arm.

"Okay, okay! I get it! I smiled a lot!" Jack said and he laughed. "Dork." She whispered, knowing that he heard her. It just made him laugh harder. "Now I'm gonna go so you can get some sleep."

"Do you gotta?" he asked, his laughter dying away completely.

"Yes I gotta. Don't worry I'll visit at _least _once more before this is all over and done with."

"I'm gonna hold you to it girl. If you don't I'm gonna force myself to have one of those out of body experiences and track you down."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Jack said and wormed out of his grasp. She got off the bed and went to the door. "See ya later Riddick."

"See ya later Kiddo." Riddick said his eyes snapped open. He was still lying on his side on his bed. He brushed tears from his eyes and turned onto his back. The shower was still running, so he couldn't have been out for more than a minute.

Emily was standing in the shower, letting the hot water run down her body. She closed her eyes to feel it more profoundly.

"Hey Em." She heard and her eyes snapped open.

"Jackie?"

"Yup, hold on a second I'll get you a towel." Jack said and a towel appeared over the top bar of the stall. Emily shut off the shower and took the towel, wrapping it around her body and pulling back the shower door seeing Jack sitting on the sink looking at her. She tackled her in a hug and Jack grunted. "Getting me wet sweetheart." Emily pulled away and looked at her.

"But you're...uh..."

"Dead? Yes I am. It's weird though, Riddick had the same reaction."

"He did?"

"Yup. Its sucks doesn't it?"

"What does?"

"My death, Drew killed me!"

"I know Jackie, you don't hate me do you?"

"No! Of course I don't Em. You're my big sis and I love you." Jack said.

"Then why are you here."

"What? I can't visit my older sister?"

"Jackie...sweetheart...honey...you're dead." Emily said.

"Wow, you don't miss a thing do you? Okay I'm just doin this...thing don't know exactly what I'm doin, I never was good with words. I'm doin this to tell you three words."

"Kill Drew painfully."

"Yeah well that too, but Get with Riddick."

"Jackie!"

"What? I give you my blessing from beyond the grave. Jump him, do him, I don't care, just get with him." Jack said and Emily sighed, moving away from her.

"Jackie it wouldn't feel right."

"Why wouldn't it feel right? I bet it would feel damn good." She said grinning and winking and Emily couldn't stop the laugh that burst out of her mouth. Jack joined her and they laughed like maniacs in the bathroom. When they got their giggles out they wiped tears from their eyes.

"Damn I miss you Jackie." Emily said and embraced her sister again, starting to cry on her shoulder. "You died and its all my fault!" she sobbed while Jack stroked her back. "You cannot say that your death was not my fault. I tried to get out and Drew killed you." Jack pushed her away and grasped her upper arms, looking at her seriously.

"Emily Marie listen to me. I'm going to tell you the absolute truth. Yes, it was your fault that I died. But I don't blame you, I love you Emily, I will always love you. You are my sister, and there is nothing in this world or the next that could make me hate you. Now back to Riddick."

"No."

"No, what?"

"No I will not make a move on him. Just no."

"Oh you are so stubborn."

"I got that from dad's side of the family."

"Yeah I know. I remember when mom had to yell at dad for him to just get the lawn mowed." Jack said with a chuckle, her smile faded quickly leaving her looking serious. "I gotta go now Em." Tears filled Emily's eyes once more and spilled down her cheeks silently. Jack wiped them away with her thumb and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you again soon, okay?"

"Okay." Emily said and opened her eyes. She was still in the shower, the now freezing water running down her back. She shivered and shut off the shower, sliding back to door and grabbing a towel from the rack, wrapping it around her shoulders. She slid the door close and started to dry off, squeezing her hair between folds of the towel to dry it without mussing it up. She wrapped herself and left the stall, and then the bathroom, going into her room and lying down on her bed. There were the usual stabbing pains in her chest. It wasn't serious. It was ventricle arrhythmia; a chamber of her heart didn't beat in time to the others. Sometimes it beat stronger, her whole body moving with the beating; sometimes it beat slower making her get tired easily. Right now it felt like it was beating stronger, only its never hurt like this before.

There was a knock on her door and she looked at it before saying anything.

"Yes?" Emily said in a small voice.

"Can I come in?" it was Riddick, of course it was Riddick. Who else would it be?

"Yeah, hold on a sec." She crawled under the covers and covered herself. "Come in." the door opened and Riddick entered. He looked at her for a second, a furrow appeared between his brows.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"Your heart is beating funny. Its sounds strange."

"Its nothing, a birth defect."  
"Is it serious?"

"No, it just means that I have to take good care of myself."

"Or what will happen?"

"I'll have a massive heart attack." She said and his eyebrows perked.

"Wow, that kinda really sucks ass." He said and she smiled.

"Yeah, it does." Emily said he really looked at her.

"Under that blanket are you...?"

"I have a towel on."

"Oh. I just wanted to know."

"Should I ask why?"

"No, not really."

"Okay, then I won't. Why don't you sit here Riddick?" she said patting the bed in front of her and he hesitated but stood from the chair. She tucked her legs under her and he sat on the bed. Her light brown hair hung past her shoulders in natural curl and her green eyes almost glowed. He heard one part of her heart skip and speed up to catch up. It seemed that her shoulder was moving to the heavy beating. Raising a hand, Riddick placed his palm on her chest over her heart and felt it beat against his skin. If he closed his eyes he could picture what the heart would look like beating in its abnormal pattern.

Emily looked down at his hand and back up at him. His hand slid up and over her neck to cup her cheek, the pad of his thumb moving across her bottom lip.

Riddick watched her eyes close as he touched her lips.

_Jack's sister._ He thought and pulled away, leaving the room quickly.


	11. Message

Wondering why this story hasn't been updated in like forever

Wondering why this story hasn't been updated in like _forever?_

See my profile for details!


End file.
